1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an exterior element for a wristwatch provided with at least one electronic function. More specifically, the present invention concerns an exterior element for a wristwatch provided with at least one electronic function which is completely autonomous relative to the watch movement.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The present invention particularly concerns wristwatches with mechanical movements, but is not limited thereto. The affection that users have for purely mechanical watches is known. However, persons who wear mechanical watches are deprived of the advantages that electronic functions can provide.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this problem by providing a wristwatch with at least one electronic function, the operation of which is completely autonomous relative to that of the watch movement.